


Forgetful Mahiru

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Camping, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru are on a trip but Mahiru forgot to pack his clothes. (KuroMahi, NSFW-ish)





	Forgetful Mahiru

“Where is it? I’m pretty sure that I packed it last night.” Mahiru muttered to himself as he desperately searched his bag. He was a responsible person so Kuro wondered what he could’ve forgotten. He remembered the previous night where they meticulously went through a checklist that he made for their camping trip. “What am I going to do now?”

“Should we call the others and ask them to bring extra supplies? With how heavy our bags were, I thought we brought more than enough of everything.” He said. They planned to have a fun vacation camping with their friends. Mahiru insisted that they should arrive a day early before their friends. Thinking simply, they could prepare the campsite for everyone and have more time for fun. It would be a nice surprise for them.

Also, Mahiru hoped to spend more time with Kuro. They started dating recently but they haven’t been able to go on dates often. They had been pulled into one complicated battle after the other. This was their chance to simply relax and enjoy a day together. In the forest away from the city, they didn’t need to worry about vampires or fighting.

Kuro must’ve felt the same because he helped him set up camp without a single complaint. They later enjoyed a boat ride around the lake. It was so soothing that Kuro fell asleep on the boat and they were stranded in the water briefly. But Mahiru chuckled as he recalled that. His favourite part of their trip so far was sitting next to Kuro in front of the campfire.

But now it was dark and Mahiru had an issue. “I forgot my pyjamas and I have nothing to sleep in. Jeans are too uncomfortable and boxers are too cold. I packed your bag for you so I know you don’t have an extra pair of pyjamas for me to borrow.”

“You can wear mine and I’ll sleep in my boxers. I’m a vampire so I don’t mind the cold.” He said as he finished laying out their sleeping bags. His voice sounded indifferent but Mahiru could feel his kindness in his action. He took his nightclothes out of his bag and held it out to Mahiru. He appreciated the offer but he had to shake his head. Mahiru didn’t want him to be cold at night. Kuro could read his thoughts and worries.

“It’ll be troublesome if you catch a cold while we’re in the middle of nowhere. You should wear the shirt at least. The sleeping bags will help us stay warm too.” He tossed the shirt to Mahiru and said, “What would you do without me reminding you to actually take care of yourself?”

“What would you do without me cooking healthy food for you?” Mahiru countered and they both laughed. They changed each other’s lives for the better. He enjoyed cooking but he rarely had the opportunity to share a meal with someone before Kuro. He wondered if he knew how much he loved him for filling his lonely apartment with joy.

Mahiru turned around to change and give Kuro his privacy. They had seen each other naked before when they visited Tetsu’s onsen. He had always thought that Kuro was attractive. But he felt a little more shy now that their relationship had changed. He could hear the rustle of fabric behind him and his imagination began to wander. Shaking his head, he dimmed the lantern so Kuro couldn’t see his blush.

He pulled the shirt over his head and smoothed it down. It was a little big on him. Mahiru folded his clothes and set it aside. He noticed that Kuro placed his dirty clothes in a messy pile and chuckled to himself. Some things would never change but Mahiru would never want Kuro to. He fell in love with Kuro for the person he was, including his faults.

It was Autumn so the forest was colder than usual. He crawled into the sleeping bag and he stretched beneath the covers. The shirt Kuro gave him was comfortable but it didn’t do much to keep him warm. He turned onto his side and saw that Kuro was already nestled in his sleeping bag. Mahiru reached across the small distance between them and lightly tapped on his shoulder. “Are you asleep, Kuro?”

“I will be in five minutes. We hiked for a mile so I’m tired. If I wasn’t immortal, I would’ve died of exhaustion after the half mile point. Can’t deal. At least we got to relax after all that walking.” Kuro unzipped his sleeping bag so he could hold his hand. That small action made Mahiru feel a little warmer. He shifted closer to him until their sleeping bags were next to each other.

“Can you imagine how much more tiring tomorrow will be once everyone else gets here? Licht and Hyde will fight. Misono will have Tetsu carry him everywhere. Tsurugi, Yumikage and Jun said they should come as adult supervision but those three acts like kids most of the time.” While Mahiru laughed, Kuro groaned softly. He smiled at him. “I’m glad we got to have a relaxing time today.”

“I guess all that walking was worth it.” Kuro stroked his brown hair lovingly. In the past, he would never go on a camping trip. He agreed to the trip because he knew that anything he did with Mahiru would be fun. Even at night, Mahiru made the world seem brighter. He would do anything to protect and cherish him like he deserved. “Are you cold, Mahiru? Do you need me to turn into a lion?”

“I think you’re fine as you are. Will you share your body heat with me?” He opened his sleeping bag and Mahiru moved next to him. He placed his head on his shoulder and cuddled closer to him. Mahiru closed his eyes and sighed contently. “You’re warm. Goodnight, Kuro. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kuro kissed the top of his head and mumbled softly into his hair. It was something he only said to Mahiru. His smooth voice made his chest swell with love. Mahiru ran his hand over his strong chest and then drew circles over his skin. For someone who was so lazy, he was toned. Kuro wrapped his arm around him and made him feel safe.

Mahiru thought of everything they’ve been through and he kissed his chest. His soft lips made a trail of kisses up his neck and to his cheek. Kuro squeezed his hand gently and then moved it to the bell around his neck. It rang softly as he sat up to meet Mahiru’s kiss. Beneath his fingers, he could feel Kuro’s heart begin to race. He grinned and took off his shirt.

“Since we’re the only ones in this camp area, we don’t need to worry about waking the neighbours.” He tugged the string of his pants loose. Kuro cupped his face and titled his head back so he could nibble on his neck. Mahiru moaned, “Fuck me, Kuro.”

“I would love to but we didn’t bring anything for that.” He said. He couldn’t resist teasing him though. Kuro slid Mahiru’s boxers down and teased his finger over his ass. His skin was on fire. He was confused when Mahiru placed his hands on his chest and leaned back.

“Actually…” Mahiru had a shy blush on his cheeks as he glanced towards his bag. “I brought some.”

“Did you plan to forget your pyjamas to seduce me like this? You look great in my shirt and you know it.” Kuro maneuvered them so Mahiru was laying beneath him. He kissed his forehead. “You didn’t need to go through all that. Just tell me when you’re in the mood.”

“I wasn’t planning on forgetting my pyjamas but I’m glad I did.” Mahiru smiled up at him.


End file.
